And Now What?
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: A collection of small fics of what I would like to happen in season 4 if the world wasn't ending. Every chapter will be for a different character that somehow interacts with Bellamy and Clarke and sees them getting closer and closer. OR The story of how Bellamy and Clarke work things out and find their back to each other for being something more than just friends...
1. Abby

It has been some hours since they destroyed ALIE. Clarke was treating the wounded with the help of her mother while Bellamy was taking care of the dead bodies with Kane and Murphy.

Once all the dead bodies were taken care of, Bellamy returned to the throne room where Clarke was. He stands by the door and watches her taking care of Bryan's wound. She glances at him just for a second and he nods. She gives him a smile and walks towards Miller who was helping a grounder clean up the room.

Some minutes later Abby approaches Bellamy and places a hand on his shoulder, "You are the last one, everyone is checked out." she tells him and before he can say anything, Clarke stops right next to her mother.

"I will do it." Clarke offers a smile to her mother.

"Clarke… It's okay, go get some rest." Abby argues.

"No, I'm okay." Clarke tells instead and grabs Bellamy's hand. She tugs him along with her out of the throne room and into another one.

Bellamy doesn't know what to say or do. He just lets Clarke take him wherever she wants to. Once they are inside, Clarke guides him to sit on the couch and walks towards the door again, "I will be back in a minute." she announces without even looking at Bellamy.

But before she even reaches the door, it opens and Abby is the one standing on the other side. The two Griffins just stare at each other for a moment, "You forgot about these." Abby says and glances at the things in her hands.

"Thank you." Clarke smiles and moves to take them from her mother's hand but Abby takes a step to the side, shaking her head to her daughter and walk pass her, heading towards Bellamy.

"Mom, please just-"

"Take off your jacket, Bellamy." Abby ignores Clarke and sets her things on the table next to them. Bellamy does as Abby asked him to, scared to look to Clarke who is probably getting too angry for his likings.

"Mom!" suddenly Clarke shouts and both Bellamy and Abby span their head to her, "Just let me do this. I'm sure Marcus could use some company now that everything is getting into place. I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss."

"He can wait for a little bit longer. He knows I'm a doctor and I'm needed some times."

"I'm a doctor too." Clarke tries, folding her hands against her chest.

"Yes you are, but you're tired." Abby stares at her daughter, "And… You will let me see your wounds on your chest after I'm done with Bellamy." she adds and breaks the contact with the two stab wounds she made to her own daughter.

Clarke turns to Bellamy for help and she is not surprised when hr gives her a sad smile, "Clarke, your mother is right. You could use some rest."

The fact that he sides with her mother and not with her makes her even more angry, "It's will only take half an hour." she argues, letting her hand fall on her side.

Then Bellamy grabs her wrist and pulls her down to sit next to him, "Then, you will have to wait half an hour for your turn." he says and motions to Abby to start cleaning his wounds.

Clarke lets out an angry sigh and folds her hands again against her chest, "I hate you." she murmurs between her teeth and stares at the door in front of them.

Every so often, she glances at Bellamy from the corner of her eyes to check his wounds herself. She can see that Bellamy looks at her too but she doesn't meet his eyes.

Bellamy missed the moment where Clarke closed her eyes but ten minutes later her head fell on his shoulder while her body leaned to his side. Abby gave him a small smile and continued her work. Once she was finished, she got out, telling Bellamy that she would be back soon. She came back with a blanket and covered both of them. Bellamy whispered her 'thank you' and Abby gave him a nod. At the warmth of the blanket, Clarke pressed herself more into Bellamy's side and brought a hand to rest on his chest. Bellamy managed to put a hand behind her without waking her up. Five minutes later, he was already asleep too.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think guys! I love reading your comments and they inspire me like nothing else! Also, if you want to suggest a story for a specific character, go on, I will see what I can do!**


	2. Marcus

It's been a couple of days since they shut down ALIE and the City of Light and now the Sky People had to head back to their home. They split into two teams. In one team were all the people that weren't injured so they could re-build and bring Arkadia back to life after it got abandoned, basically prepare the place for the injured people that would follow a day later.

That first team is lead by Marcus Kane as the Chancellor, Bellamy as the guard's head and Clarke as their doctor just in case. They have been walking for hours and hours til Kane decided they should camp for the night.

Bellamy voluntered to take the first watch and no one protested. So, now Bellamy is sitting on a log, watching his people sleeping on the hard forest ground around a couple of fires they set to cook food on.

He is lost in his thoughts when a crack of a stick from behind makes him hold his gun up and return to reality, "It's me." Kane whispers and steps out of the darkness.

Bellamy lowers his gun and turns back, "You're not sleeping?" he asks, leaning forward with his elbows on his kness.

Kane doesn't say anything but walks and stops just next to Bellamy. He turns his head up and looks at the tired man, "Can I?" he asks and gestures at the seat next to him.

Bellamy nods and pushes himself to the side, making space for Kane to sit down next to him. They stay in silence for a little bit but Bellamy can see that it's eating Kane alive so he makes the first move, "Nightmares?" he asks, not looking at the man to his side.

Kane nods even though Bellamy is not watching, "It's over and over again." he says, "The same nightmare," he pauses for a moment, "Me trying to or killing or already have killed one of us."

To that confenssion Bellamy turns his body and looks at the man who he could hvae thought as a father under different sircumstances, "Kane, what happened in Polis-"

Bellamy is cut off by someone starting thrust in their sleep. Both Bellamy and Kane turn to the sound and try to recognize the person who makes the noises. "It's Clarke." Kane whispers and stands up.

He doesn't go further away because Bellamy grabs his wrist and stands up, "I think it's better for me to go." he whispers and pushes his rifel to his back and slowly makes his way to where Clarke is sleeping.

Kane sits down again, watching Bellamy kneeling next to Clarke and stroking her hair to wake her up. She snaps out of her dream in shock and just stares at Bellamy.

"Hey, it's okay. You had a nightmare." Bellamy whispers and helps Clarke to sit up.

"Sorry." Clarke says, bringing her arms around her, "Did I wake you?"

Bellamy shook his head, "No, I was on watch." he explains and then takes off his gun and jacket.

"Bellamy, you-"

"You're freezing with this grounder gear, Clarke." Bellamy argues, "I will be fine." he insists and places his jacket around Clarke's shoulder.

Kane watches as they talk for a minute or two and then Bellamy stands up and walks back to him. "Do you mind watching them for a little bit?" he asks Kane when he reaches him, "Clarke wants to take a walk." he explains and there is nothing else Kane needs to hear.

"Of course." Kane smiles, "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Thank you." Bellamy says and looks over his shoulder where Clarke is now waiting for him, "Uhm, we won't go too far." there is a pause, "I think." Another pause, "And I will take your watch, okay? You look like could use so sleep."

"Bellamy, it's okay." Kane says again, "I got this."

The standing man nods and turns his back to Kane, heading to where Clarke is waiting for him. Kane watches them as they walk further into the forest side by side in silence til he can't see them in the dark anymore. The next morning, he finds them behind a tree, sleeping against it with Clarke's head resting on Bellamy's shoulder and Bellamy's head leaning on top of Clarke's. It breaks his heart to wake them up but they have to keep moving.

* * *

 **So? What you think guys! Thanks for everyone ho commented and followed this know how much your comments inspire me! If you want to suggest a story for a specific character, go on, I will see what I can do!**


End file.
